The present invention relates to a VELCRO(trademark) (magic) tapes and, more particularly, to a hook tape fabrication method, which is practical for the fabrication of hook tapes for use in devices for water sports.
Conventional male Velcro(trademark) tapes, i.e., hook tapes are commonly made by: weaving nylon yarns into loops and then cutting the loops into hooks. Because nylon yarns have capillary tubes, they absorb water when dipped in water. When a hook tape is wetted, the hooks become softened, and the hooking power of the hooks is drastically dropped. It is dangerous to use these kinds of hook tapes in devices for water sports.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a hook tape fabrication method, which is practical for the fabrication of hook tapes for use in devices for water sports. According to one embodiment of the present invention, nylon yarns are coated with a layer of water repellent and then coated with a layer of PU (polyurethane) rubber, and the PU rubber-coated nylon yarns thus obtained are woven into loops and cut into hooks. The coating of water repellent protects the nylon yarn against water. The coating of PU rubber protects the nylon yarn against water pressure. According to an alternate form of the present invention, nylon yarns are woven into loops and then cut into hooks, and then the hooks thus obtained are coated with a layer of water repellent and then coated with a layer of PU rubber on the layer of water repellent.